Perhaps one of the most interesting types of toys to emerge in recent years is found in the style of toys often referred to "transformers" or "transformable" toys. While the designs and appearances of such toys vary substantially, generally all provide a toy figure comprised of a plurality of multiply articulated members and appendages usually formed of a molded plastic material or the like. The articulated members are pivotable and movable in various often complex paths and orientations to provide the toys with the capability of being configurable into a plurality of relative positions. The combination of different relative positions thus provided alters the appearance and character features of the toy. In the majority of such toys, the multiply articulated elements are further enhanced with dramatic aesthetic elements to reinforce this duality of appearance. Thus, typical multiple configuration toys provide toy cars or truck vehicles which configure to form robots or the like. Similarly, transformable toys are configurable between appearances such as exaggerated monsters or other creatures and some type of mechanical or machine device such as a robot or the like. Further, such transformable toys often feature at least one appearance configuration which resembles an insect-like creature or monster.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,379 issued to Hippely, et al. sets forth a MULTIPLE CONFIGURATION TOY VEHICLE having an elongated chassis supported on a plurality of wheels. A rear support is pivotally secured to the rear of the chassis. A creature includes a center body, a rear body and a head. The head and rear body are pivotally secured to the center body. The rear body is removably securable to the rear support and includes foldable wings which open as the rear body pivots with respect to the center body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,639 issued to Piazza sets forth a SIMULATED FLYING CREATURE WITH FLAPPABLE WINGS having an insect-like body defining a one-piece member providing wings which may be reciprocated by direct manual force to simulate flapping action. The creature may include legs which permit the creature to grasp an object for unassisted support thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,018 issued to Farrington, et al. sets forth a FIGURE TOY WITH LAUNCHING MECHANISM FOR CONCEALED FLYING ELEMENT having an insect-like body including foldable wings which serve as covers for an interior cavity in the insect-like body. A rotational mechanism is operative within the insect body to rapidly rotate a pinwheel type flying device. When the wings are opened exposing the pinwheel device within the body cavity, the rotating mechanism launches the pin wheel device by rotating it rapidly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,082 issued to Alexander sets forth a FIGURE TOY LIMB WITH TWIRLING HAND UNIT which provides a hollow limb frame such as an arm within which a shaft extending elbow to wrist is rotatably supported. The elbow end of the shaft supports a thumbwheel while the wrist end of the shaft supports a hand. As a result, when the user rotates the thumbwheel, the figure's hand correspondingly rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,878 issued to Moore, et al. sets forth a TOY GUN HAVING A TRIGGER ASSEMBLY FOR AIMING AND LAUNCHING A PROJECTILE FROM A FLEXIBLE APPENDAGE in which a fanciful creature generally resembling a scorpion includes a flexible tail appendage. A projectile launcher is supported at the appendage tip and facilitates the launching of the projectile using the flexible appendage as a compressed air conduit between an internal plunger mechanism within the insect body and the projectile launcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,789 issued to Mathis sets forth a TOY FIGURE HAVING ADJUSTABLY MOVABLE JOINTS in which a threadably movable ring is secured to a joint in a manner providing a limit upon the degree of associated limb movement. Ball and socket joints are provided with integral stops to control direction of movement for realism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,146 issued to Rasmussen, et al. sets forth a PROJECTILE PROPELLING ATTACHMENT FOR TOY FIGURES having a projectile launcher removably securable to a toy figure such as the arm thereof. The projectile launcher includes a spring tethered mechanism which further receives a projectile which is launched by energy stored in the spring.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting and amusing toy figures having a transformable or multi-purpose character.